


Thunderjacks: The Theme Song

by Wayens



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful forest is soon to realize the horror it will encounter with the coming of the greatest scourge of them all... Sing along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderjacks: The Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Credit here is due in part to fellow writer Mistress Scribbles' work for the inspiration and to my friend Kelson leading my brain to come up with this idyllic fun.
> 
> sing to Thundercats theme song

Hear the thunder, hear the roar,  
Lumberjacks are loose.  
From the valleys to the shores,  
Lumberjacks are loose.  
Lumber lumber lumber lumberjacks!  
Lumber lumber lumber lumberjacks!  
Lumber lumber lumber lumberjacks!  
Lumber lumber lumber lumberJACKS!

(Interlude with chainsaw sounds and trucks chugging, logs scraping, loggers shouting.)

(Foreman comes out and points back towards camp.)

Lumberjacks! Tooooow!

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 5/7/2005


End file.
